Seven Heavenly Virtues
by screaming-poetically
Summary: She’s always been set on hoping that everything will turn out alright for them. FL. 100 word drabbles, sequel to “Seven Deadly Sins.”


**Title:** Seven Heavenly Virtues  
**Summary:** She's always been set on hoping that everything will turn out alright for them. FL. 100 word drabbles, sequel to "Seven Deadly Sins."  
**Disclaimer:** The names of all characters contained herein are the property of Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS and Alliance Atlantis. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.  
**A/N:** A different sort of FL fic than I usually write, but I'm pretty happy with it. Hope you all like it.  
**Rating:** T

**Seven Heavenly Virtues**

"_Men at most differ as Heaven and Earth, but women, worst and best, as Heaven and Hell."  
-Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

i.

Lindsay had heard of Aiden from Danny, who extolled her many virtues, and she knew that he was in love with her. But when she met Aiden, it was almost a year after her arrival in the city. She had arrived on Lindsay's doorstep, and two hours later, after a quick promise never to speak of the visit to Flack, she left.

It was _Faith_ that kept Lindsay from speaking to Flack about his feelings, and about her own. Aiden had said that he would come to her in time, and when he did, she had never felt so content.

ii.

She knows that he doesn't think he's worthy of her love, and that he often has a hard time believing that she does, in fact, love him in return. He doesn't want to end up like his father, to spend his whole life chasing monsters and not see what's right in front of him. A family, a love, a life.

Her _Hope_ that Don will someday find himself worthy of her, that he won't have to worry about feeling inferior—she finds him talking about cuffing a suspect much sexier than Danny talking about DNA results anyways—keeps her going.

iii.

It's _Charity_ that makes Lindsay run into Flack when he's lurking around the lab. It's true that she's busy, working the cases, but she cares for him so that she doesn't really mind. She knows that he goes there to see her, especially since he's there on his days off. But when Stella mentions seeing him in the breakroom, she goes to look for him, and is surprised by two strong arms surrounding her.

He nuzzles her neck and whispers her name, and after making sure no one's looking she kisses him softly on the mouth. Flack's her greatest kindness.

iv.

It's a strange kind of _Fortitude_ that allows Lindsay not to mind Flack's bouts of passion in strange places. One time it was in a restaurant bathroom, with Mac only a few feet away, another time in the AV lab. This time, it's in the supply closet and she could've sworn she saw Danny watching them enter it.

As his hands caress her, she presses herself to him in a way that if she were any closer, she'd be in his clothes. She wishes she had the courage to resist him, sometimes, but Lindsay wouldn't have it any other way.

v.

When he accuses her of cheating on him with Danny, she knows that he must've seen them earlier that day in the lab. If only he knew that Danny was only practicing his proposal to Aiden. But he made her promise not to tell, and since her parents raised her right, Lindsay means to keep that promise.

She calls Flack a closed-off, egocentric, smug bastard and throws a book at his head instead, and considers it _Justice_.

"I could never love anybody else but you, Don," she says.

Lindsay, knowing that it's true, kisses him until their fight is forgotten.

vi.

When he proposes, she isn't capable of any sort of _Temperance_. She's not sure at first if it even is a proposal; Flack's talking about not wanting any other man to love her, and holding out the ring as if it explains something. But all she can do is smile. After a moment she takes the small box out of his hand and puts the ring on her finger, setting the box aside.

She pulls him to her, kissing him deeply.

"I love you so much, Don. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lindsay has never been so happy.

vii.

She's lying in bed with Don—her husband, she likes calling him that—and Lindsay's glad she didn't try to hold to any _Prudence_. It's true she didn't want to be hurt, but she was willing to take the risk and face danger. She threw caution to the wind.

As they make love, he's murmuring something or maybe he's shouting it, she can hardly hear above the sounds in her own head. But as they lay together afterwards, her heart to his beat, she recognizes that a part of her was governed by reason. Reason led her here, to Don.

_finis._


End file.
